User talk:Atomic Sparkz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Futuregames Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Atomic Sparkz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- President Niko (Talk) 16:53, June 24, 2010 Site Yeah, it's a new site. Tezzla blah blah blah 17:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Asassins creed page hey i made a asassins brother hood page its on the multi player help me out with it its not really good right now thanks dude Redneckfalloutboy 02:00, July 11, 2010 (UTC) hey i just saw what you did with the asassins page good jobRedneckfalloutboy 02:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) thats cool btw are you an amin on here .im guna be gone for a week so ill be back on then see you later sparky Redneckfalloutboy 15:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ahh, so this wiki's still alive... i couldn't find it for the life for me, thought it must of been deleted. and i hardly edit wikis anymore. and with that president guy? i haven't got a clue mate, all i know that he's misunderstood my suggestions IDave Ja Vu talk 04:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes you can you have been very loyal to me and this wiki but im still trying to figure out how to promote re: Hello yeah i'm just going to stay quiet until the wiki's got an active admin. IDave Ja Vu talk 14:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey you should be admin now at least you should Hey Hey one thing i thought of in vegas in Fallout New vegas It would be funny if Caeser was in the game and he owned Caesers palace a hotel and casino there just a little thing Hey Thanks for helping im new to this wiki creator thing and you have helped me alot and this wiki cant tell you how happy i am Can you not sort out the Some more new games like changing the name and reformatting; *Also the side menu sucks, 'Some more new games' needs renaming to New Games (plus the last time i checked it was linked to a new page). *Get rid of 'multiplayer' and 'first person shooter' on the side menu. (the idea for them was that they would be sub-menu's to 'New Games'. also adding other important genres such as role playing games, sports, etc. *sort out the main page so new users know where and how to get sorted and who they would come to for help! p.s. Niko sign your comments with ~~~~ it help so much, i know i should leave this little bit on his page! So i will :P IDave Ja Vu talk 01:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) okay, not like im an expert or anything , just actively edited enough wikis to know whats wrong with it. Currently browsing the help topics myself IDave Ja Vu talk 01:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) New Games Page maybe we should just make New Games a category page. that way it will when a new page is created we can just add the category 'Games' or something similar and it let wiki do the work for us, A lot like the clan pages on Red Dead wiki IDave Ja Vu talk 14:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) well i'm going off, i'll be back on to help sooner or later, let hope Niko like what we're doing with the wiki IDave Ja Vu talk 16:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) hi again this old new games page are we doing every game on there? some games like They (video game) isn't even coming out yet where still listed. IDave Ja Vu talk 22:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) and regarding the platform category... i was thinking that too, seems like a good idea to me IDave Ja Vu talk 22:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::so what's with the platform category? we going ahead with it? IDave Ja Vu talk 22:53, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Can you add the categories to side bar so the new games has a drop down. i don't how you do it but just give it ago IDave Ja Vu talk 23:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) like i said i dont know how that is edited so go with how you think it works. i just thought it would look better if the 'New Games' had a drop down menu to some of the important categories IDave Ja Vu talk 23:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) that isnt how i meant it. and i cant show you how i meant it because it messes up what i put yeah yeah, how it is now perfect! IDave Ja Vu talk 00:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) how about adding others aswell which will lead to other platform consoles such as Nintendo ds, psp? IDave Ja Vu talk 00:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) misunderstood me can you take away psp and Nintendo ds and put others there instead and its up to you mate, just means you'll have to keep refreshing the tab :P. Also hoping Niko will give me administrator rights, that will make my day IDave Ja Vu talk 01:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Niko being so new probably don't know the difference... but what ever i want to be loyal to a wiki and choose this one. it never gets old like others. have you been on the borderlands wiki? use to be so active now its gets less edits than us (<---lies) IDave Ja Vu talk 01:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) LOL... delete this it scares me!!! IDave Ja Vu talk 14:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) So... i was reading on how we can become more known, and apparently to get a higher search ranking in Google search we need to do numerous things *1 - submit this site to them (I did that) *2 - Submit this site to some directory (done that) (plus submitting doesn't mean they'll accept) *3 - have links to this site on other popular sites *4 - make each page link to each other *5 - Create S**t loads of content... but where coming along fine with that so yeah we need to start linking pages and obviously we cant link games to games but we can link games to genres so that is what i have started to do. also i started to link other things like the developer to external links, hey every bit helps and yeah sorry i didn't make back on last night, i got a little carried away with the xbox and before i knew it, 1.00am :S IDave Ja Vu talk 04:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) right so i have create near enough every genre and sub genre so every known game can be link to one or another. i also double created some genres by accident, i've tagged them so i'm sure you can delete them. IDave Ja Vu talk 08:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh my god, I've been doing the genres for four hours!!! IDave Ja Vu talk 08:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ha ha message overload!!! no... i was thinking you should change the skin to something else, like carbon? until we get a more personal one, this default one sucks tbh IDave Ja Vu talk 09:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) found this, quite a big list but it tells us release dates and the platform is being released on IDave Ja Vu talk 10:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) you should change you on and offline status, its very confusing IDave Ja Vu talk 12:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm sensing competition? lol, no but dammm have you seen our edits!!! together were nearly 1200, balls in a month time we'll be on 5000 each easily. no the real intention of this message was that i was thinking that maybe we should also put games genres in them? but we would need to get them right. the 'first-person shooter' and 'third person shooter' cats need deleting. IDave Ja Vu talk 13:56, July 16, 2010 (UTC) then we could change the side-menu to look like this, All New Games V (drop down to) ::::Xbox 360 ::::Ps3 ::::Pc ::::Wii ::::Other Platforms ::::By Genre hmmm seems easy enough to edit, but where the hell is Multiplayer and First person shooter on that menu? IDave Ja Vu talk 14:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) and do you know i would just leave it tbh, there is alot of work involved thinking about it. to much room for messing up if we went down that road. IDave Ja Vu talk 14:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) To be Honest IDave Ja Vu talk 14:17, July 16, 2010 (UTC) yeah, i think its ready to launch, just have to wait for Niko and see if wants it to IDave Ja Vu talk 14:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :ahhh thats what you added. stryggled so see the extra 'lol' there IDave Ja Vu talk 14:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) about the wikis skin as well, are we changing it? IDave Ja Vu talk 14:45, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Niko, i hope he comes on soon. IDave Ja Vu talk 14:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC) He must be overloaded! im going off for 30mins or now i WILL be back on then this time IDave Ja Vu talk 15:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) if you type in futuregames.wikia your account is is ranked top in googe IDave Ja Vu talk 17:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) i personally like the sparkynet face it fuuny with the comment i'm watching you IDave Ja Vu talk 17:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) you've lost me... IDave Ja Vu talk 17:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) im British, and ok mite be on my self IDave Ja Vu talk 17:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) thats the thing that made me want the character template. although i may customize the template a bit... i'll take a look now IDave Ja Vu talk 20:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) aha, got it to look more personal to me not a fallout character infobox :P IDave Ja Vu talk 21:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I've seen it on there before on the vault IDave Ja Vu talk 22:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) why the millions of ?'s, and i think one of us should change the welcome template, the current one is really... well crap, real original you know. IDave Ja Vu talk 22:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) create a new template for yourself, thats what i did for mine. link here if you wann look at it IDave Ja Vu talk 22:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) wheres...? where is the template list i cant find it anywhere. just had it as well IDave Ja Vu talk 22:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Doh!... found it here ahh your still on. whilst your on i think we should plan something big! I don't know what but yeah somthing that will require a community IDave Ja Vu talk 00:16, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :p.s. this is my 600th edit ha Yeah that would be useful. forgot about that. IDave Ja Vu talk 00:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC) rednecks mite be on tomorro as well !!!! as im still only an auto confirmed does that mean im still a new member? I can edit it, guess the wiki knows I'm not new - Dave Ja Vu i'm scouting for more IDave Ja Vu talk 01:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) that page makes me wanna cry... i do not understand the intentions of that page at all. IDave Ja Vu talk 01:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Honestly? That says it all, I'm going have to see this IDave Ja Vu talk 01:20, July 17, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah, by far the best game on this wiki!!! right after creating such a page i thinking i deserve a rest... tired now, cyah tomorrow, where hopfully The president will take time out to visit his wiki i want adminship!!! lol i hope he accepts IDave Ja Vu talk 01:47, July 17, 2010 (UTC) just read your message we definetly need more game... but we can get help with the rest IDave Ja Vu talk 01:49, July 17, 2010 (UTC) i'll go for 1000 edits by monday... it is easy if you do it all bit by bit IDave Ja Vu talk 15:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) will to actually, check the wiki for any of them un-categorized pages we may of missed. :just seen that vandal report page too we are pretty much set to go now IDave Ja Vu talk 15:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) The call of duty black ops page looks like it need to be redone, it's looks copied and pasted of some game informer website IDave Ja Vu talk 15:40, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Much better!, when linking the game genre make sure you not linking two different genres together such as third-person shooter should be Third-person shooter. IDave Ja Vu talk 16:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC) i learn a lot when making all those genres! I'll put up the stupid ones for deletion IDave Ja Vu talk 16:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) where can this page go? it's not greatly important but still needs to be shown somewhere IDave Ja Vu talk 16:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) re: sidebar no when you go to edit i believe it says most popular categories? i cant remember, but i suggest you remove them anyway, put the game genres there? i don't know something to fill the space IDave Ja Vu talk 18:49, July 17, 2010 (UTC) If you want some edits try having a look at the stubs page ahh your on, Tackle the stubs page by monday??? and by the way if you come across one that looks like it has enough info on it i probably stub'd it for its lack of release date or something IDave Ja VuTalk 22:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) balls yeah just look at the history, it was me, the fable 3 pic? my bad, itried being clever and doing multiple pages all at once i was bound to mess up IDave Ja VuTalk 23:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ahhh, half of them don't have info for them yet, not that wikipedia has any way, p.s. wikipedia is my ultimate source for most of the game pages i've done IDave Ja VuTalk 23:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :ha yeah i couldn't find it either IDave Ja VuTalk 00:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) i'll be back in 30 min yeah IDave Ja VuTalk 00:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) guess it was 17 actually considering the side bar now, i think you should add the vandal report page, but call it 'Report a vandal!' also i would be grateful of you added Game Genres for the time being and i know it's not a must have but the sidebar is underdeveloped and the 'game genres' page needs a home :) IDave Ja VuTalk 00:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) nah because then it'll be misleading as people expect to find games by genres, just put it on the side menu for now untill we can somwhere it can reside IDave Ja VuTalk 01:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) whats with the new pics aswell? thats pointless gonna have a look a creating a new logo see if Niko will agree with a change IDave Ja VuTalk 01:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Logo if your still on, i disagree it looks like it has been quickly snapped up and can be improved greatly, also if u look at my talk page you see that i failed greatly at replying IDave Ja VuTalk 02:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) where can i pm you? IDave Ja VuTalk 03:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::just read your message we definetly need more game... but we can get help with the restIDave Ja Vu talk 01:49, July 17, 2010 (UTC) sorry about this it seem hostile towards you, meant' to say just red not read, although red is the incorrect spelling but it makes more sense. IDave Ja VuTalk 08:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : : : :Aha!! i can customize the side bar for my self, but only i can see it. try using this side bar. i personally think it is amazing!!! : * mainpage|Futuregames Wiki * Category:New Games|All Listed Games ** Category:Xbox 360|Xbox 360 ** Category:Ps3|PlayStation 3 ** Category:Pc|PC ** Category:wii|Wii ** Other Platforms|Other Platforms * Game Genres|Game Genres * #topusers#|Top Editors * #visited#|Top Viewed * Futuregames Wiki:Vandalism|Report A Vandal! * Help:Contents|Help * forum-url|Forums yeah it does IDave Ja VuTalk 15:44, July 18, 2010 (UTC) try the sidebar. it feature top users... were we sit at top!! and that is about it really IDave Ja VuTalk 15:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC) so what, this is no reason why it shouldn't be there for experienced user like you an myself, new users don't exactly feel confident at first so I'm sure they wont edit without them knowing whats what, and what the front page pretty much says 'if you don't understand ask for help!!!. it isn't wrote like that but I sure they will get the point that there are plenty of pages for help. it's also promoting low-tolerance for vandals which will become a nuisance towards the community. IDave Ja VuTalk 16:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : ahh ::so you agree anyway, that was a waste of text :P IDave Ja VuTalk 16:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) WOW You know more about this stuff than I do glad to have you and Dave as Admins. : ) hey Hey got a new logo Dave sent me link to a logo costumize thing well any way I would also like to change the theme but want it to be custmized like the Vault or Borderlands wiki Help But I have no idea how to do it Look Hey the logo has been changed take a look at it Hey I have to say great job to you and Dave for the help. I wont be here today as I will be gone for the day going to the lake with my kids hey Hey im spreding the word of the wiki at the vault most be hard for you to work at three other wikis ha thamks for fixin your talk page ha congrats on becomin an admin im very exited for you Redneckfalloutboy 01:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) when your on here answer this qeustion.... after a game comes out its not a future game so do we delete it i have some ideas for this problem like every year just do new games for that year then after that year ends delete most of them and start again see wut i mean please get back to me some time. sincereley ha Redneckfalloutboy 03:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) general chit, chat i'm sorry but i actually 'lol'd at your talk page being protected! just to be clear it wasn't me IDave Ja VuTalk 04:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah, you double created a mafia 2 or mafia ii as you and the box art say, ha IDave Ja VuTalk 05:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) balls... forgot what you asked of me now i'll get back to that in a minute. but for now we need to categorize all game genres with 'Genre'. it's for the spotlight thing, they seem strict like that IDave Ja VuTalk 09:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ahh that's it, the achievement thing. i believe they pick us for testing? well we will never be picked for the testing but yeah its mainly the popular sites, the vaults going to get it soon if they accept. :and no i never liked the sound of assassins creed,,, EVER!!! IDave Ja VuTalk 09:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) i'm more of an rpg or rts man, a game where you button bash past hordes of people isn't appealing to me, do you like RTS's? IDave Ja VuTalk 13:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) of course... but you have heard of R.U.S.E.? :and by the way the game genres really do need categorizing in to category 'Genre', it's important that we do this so we can get spotlighted. IDave Ja VuTalk 14:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) i'm sure i replied on your page... :since i created the article or changed the article on here. and why? it's set to be one of the greatest RTS's ever! IDave Ja VuTalk 14:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) How do you like the R.U.S.E. wiki IDave Ja VuTalk 14:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) if you would, if i get some more content i can B'crat right, and i will need sysop help for when i comes out :P IDave Ja VuTalk 15:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah why would you change this comment to such things ::"submitted to wiki spotlight, made the changes necessary to qualify as well, sorry Niko but the fallout take it back did not seem right" i agree it was funny, but maybe this time it wont be Niko who protects your page? IDave Ja VuTalk 15:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) be back on in 20 mins yeah, hungry as IDave Ja VuTalk 15:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Woo Hey sparky im an admin wooo.Redneckfalloutboy 16:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ok i wont :( ha ha Redneckfalloutboy 16:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC)